Hiei's Christmas
by Moon Minamino
Summary: This is a ONESHOT that I wrote spare of the moment because I couldn't resist writing about Hiei and Christmas. There is one part were Kurama pulls a prank on Hiei, but there is NO yaoi. I hope you like this, if so then tell me in a review.


Moon: I own nothing and this is just a spare of the moment one-shot fic. I couldn't resist the urge to write a X-mas fic for YYH. Please enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
MERRY CHRISTMAS **************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
Hiei watched Yuusuke and Kuwabara have a snowball fight, he watched as the girls built a snowman, he watched Yukina add a layer of snow whenever the snowman needed it, he even watched Kurama and Genkai read Christmas books to them selves.  
Hiei never did like the snow, at least not after he was condemned to be banished and was throne off the Koorime Island. Hiei also never liked Nengin holidays, especially after the Halloween incident with the sugar fuzzy bunny outfit.  
That was beside the point though. 'I don't understand it, why is everyone so happy all of the sudden?' Hiei thought, 'What dose these baka holidays have to do with anything?'  
"Hiei, why don't you come down and help us?" Yukina asked Hiei, snapping him out of his daze.  
"Hn, what's the point, the snow will just melt when you're done," Hiei replied simply.  
"That's not the point, Hiei, please?" Yukina asked again.  
"Just leave him alone, he'll probably just melt the snow man when your done, I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, will help instead," Kuwabara said while taking hold of Yukina's hands.  
"Hey, what about our snowball fight?" Yuusuke asked, "Oh, I get it, you're chickening out."  
"I am not," Kuwabara said, heaving the snowman's head at Yuusuke.  
"Hey little bro," Shizuru cut in, we were using that," Shizuru joined the fight. Soon, everyone was throwing snowballs except for Hiei.  
"Pointless Nengin games," Hiei thought out loud as he entered the temple.  
"Hiei," Kurama looked surprised to see Hiei inside, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"  
"No," Hiei replied simply and kneeled down at the low table in the middle of the room.  
"Stop being so caught up in your own problems," Genkai put down her book, "If you're not going to have hot chocolate then at least have some eggnog."  
"Egg who?" Hiei asked confused?  
"Here Hiei, its eggnog," Kurama said handing him a cup, "You'll like it."  
"Hn," Hiei took the cup and drank it.  
"So, do you like it?" Genkai and Kurama asked together.  
"No," Hiei said quickly. In truth, he loved it. It made him forget his problems, but it wasn't like he would tell them that.  
Kurama could smell the lie, "Fine, Hiei, oh, by the way, Yukina wants you to come Christmas shopping with us tonight."  
"What's the point," Hiei didn't notice everyone come in, "And what is this Christmas thing everyone is so happy about?"  
"WHAT," Yuusuke shouted.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT CHRISTMAS?" Kuwabara finished.  
"No, should I?" Hiei asked, not expecting an answer.  
"YES," Everyone; even Botan, Yukina, and Koenma; said together.  
"How do you three know about this Christmas thing?" Hiei said looking at Botan, Koenma, and his sister.  
"We had them tell us last night," Yukina said matter-of-factly.  
"Well, that's it," Shizuru stated, "I guess Hiei will just have to be told tonight after we all shop."  
"You can't make me go shopping," Hiei stated.  
A few minutes later......  
Hiei sat I the backseat of Kurama's care between Yuusuke and Botan, Koenma was in the front seat. The others were in the car with Shizuru.  
"Tell me again how you guys managed to drag me along?" Hiei said with a mad look about his face.  
Kurama simply held up a chocolate covered sweet-snow bar, Hiei's moth dropped open and Kurama through him the bar.  
"We bribed you," Koenma said with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
At the mall....  
"Ok, the girls will go up, we boys shall go down, and we'll meet in front of Sweet-Snow Emporium in two hours," Kurama said checking his watch.  
After getting over the facts that he wasn't allowed sweet-snow for two hours and he was in a mall with a bunch of bakas, Hiei decided that it was easier not to struggle and just go along with it.  
Kuwabara, Koenma, and Yuusuke decided that Kurama should take Hiei to get a girt for Yukina (Kuwabara hated the idea) while explaining the meaning of Christmas to Hiei.  
After the others were gone, Hiei asked Kurama, "So, how long are you planning to old me prisoner?"  
"Until you fully understand the meaning of Christmas, I get you out of your depression, and we get a nice gift for Yukina," Kurama added as an afterthought.  
"I hate you," Hiei said at the last comment.  
"I know," Kurama smiled with a smile that only a fox could have.  
"So, what is this Christmas thing anyway?" Hiei asked.  
"Well, thousands of years ago, the savor was born in a stable. This baby was named Jesus and would eventually save us all from sin," Kurama said, "every year; people buy each other gifts to celebrate Jesus' birthday. Also, little kids believe in a guy named Santa Clause. Santa lives at the North Pole with thousands of happy elves that make gifts for Santa to deliver during Christmas Eve. Santa will come down the chimney and put the gifts under the Christmas tree if the child is good, if the child is bad, Santa will put coal."  
"Do you believe in this Santa person?" Hiei asked suspiciously.  
"No, never did, I believe in his flying reindeer though," Kurama answered.  
"Well, of course, everyone knows that reindeer fly," Hiei said after calling Kurama a baka.  
"That's why I believe in them," Kurama trailed off, "So, what do you want to get Yukina?"  
"I don't care," Hiei said, "As long as....."  
"As long as what?" Kurama eyed Hiei suspiciously.  
"As long as we say it's from her brother," Hiei finished wishing he had never brought it up.  
"Ok," Kurama said then got an idea.  
Hiei saw Kurama's smile then asked, "What are you plotting, fox?"  
"You'll see," Kurama said pushing Hiei to a big line that lead up to a cardboard house.  
"What are we doing, what is this line for?" Hiei asked with anger in his voice.  
"Next," a girl who was dressed as an elf said.  
"That would be you dear," Kurama said with a smug look on his face.  
"WHY DID YOU JUST CALL EM DEAR?" Hiei demanded.  
The elf girl bent down, "Aren't you the cutest thing, is this your son, miss?"  
"Oh, yes, and he would like to have his picture taken with Santa Clause," Kurama said in the most feminine voice he could manage.  
The girl pushed Hiei into the little house before he could object, 'FOX, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU,' Hiei yelled in his mind.  
"Ho, ho, ho, and who do we have here?" asked a BIG man in a red suit.  
"Hn, Hiei," Hiei backed away.  
"Now, now Hiei, come take a seat on Santa's lap and tell me what you want," Santa said to Hiei.  
"No," Hiei replied just as Kurama walked in.  
"Hiei," Kurama began, "why don't you want to tell Santa what you want?"  
Before Hiei could answer, Kurama picked him up and put him on Santa's lap. The elf girl took the chance and got the picture.  
"Now what do you want from Santa Clause this year?" Santa asked as he gave Hiei a candy cane. Kurama was handed the picture.  
"I want to leave," Hiei answered looked very irritated towards 'Mommy'.  
"He's just cranky because he hasn't has his nap yet today," Kurama took Hiei and walked out.  
"You do realize that I'm going to kill you after I get that picture," Hiei grabbed for the picture, but Kurama pulled it up out of his retch.  
"Can you say blackmail?" Kurama asked sarcastically.  
"Can we please just get the gift and go?" Hiei asked.  
"Yeah," Kurama lead Hiei into a shop that sold Jewelry.  
"Ok, now what to get her?" Hiei asked.  
"Get her a necklace that has a dragon on it," Kurama answered.  
"She wouldn't like that," Hiei cut Kurama off.  
"Yes, she would, you see, earlier today, I came in here to pick out a present for Shiori and I found this dragon necklace. The dragon was made to hold a peal, so its moth is open. I think we can fit one of your black tear gems into it. What do you think?"  
"Hn," Hiei agreed.  
After buying the necklace for Yukina, putting Hiei's tear gem into it, and getting a gift for everyone else (from Kurama of course), they headed back to Sweet-Snow Emporium were Hiei finally got his chocolate sweet-snow.  
"So, how did you boys do?" Shizuru asked after everyone got back.  
"We did great, I got blackmail on Hiei and Christmas gifts," Kurama said grinning.  
"You did? Let me see," The boys all chimed together.  
"If I did that, then it would no longer be blackmail," Kurama said as he watched Hiei give one of his ever-so-popular death glares.  
Everyone went back to the temple in the same manner of as the left, they had all decided that they would stay there and open gifts the next day on Christmas.  
When they got there, the boys held a second snowball fight, the girls drank hot chocolate and eggnog, and Hiei pulled Genkai aside.  
"Can you give me a hand; you are the only person who I know for a fact no one can recognize your hand writing," Hiei asked as he swallowed his pride.  
"Ok, what do you need me to write?" Genka asked grabbing some red paper and a green pencil.  
The next day.........  
Everyone had started to open their gifts; Yukina had already gotten a sweater from Genkai and was on her second present.  
"Yukina," Botan started, "Here is another one for you."  
Botan handed Yukina the necklace and Yukina stated, "There' a black tear gem in it."  
"There is a card as well; would you like me to read it?" Botan asked.  
"Yeah," Yukina answered, everyone listened.  
"Dear Yukina,  
I know you think I hate you, and I know you wish to find me, however, I am not yet ready to reveal myself to you. I already have your tear gem, so here is mine.  
Love,  
Your Big Brother."  
Everyone stared at Yukina's gift, then at Yukina's smiling face.  
After the party, Hiei found Kurama, "Thank you fox, but don't think this means you're off the hook."  
Hiei walked off, 'I think, I think I finally understand...." **************************************************************************** ********************  
Happy New Year **************************************************************************** ********************Moon: I hope you enjoyed this. Remember, this was spare of the moment. Please Review. 


End file.
